1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective cover device, more particularly to a protective cover device adapted to be mounted on a worktable of a sawing machine on which a workpiece is fed so as to cover a cutting blade of the sawing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional protective cover device 10 is shown to include a supporting member 11, a cover shield 12, and a parallel linkage 13. The supporting member 11 has a lower end 112 secured on a worktable of a sawing machine (not shown). The cover shield 12 defines an accommodation space 121 configured to cover a circular saw blade (not shown) of the sawing machine. The parallel linkage 13 includes two parallel levers 131, 132, each pivoted to the cover shield 12 and an upper end 111 of the supporting member 11 so as to permit turning of the cover shield 12 relative to the supporting member 11.
Although the cover shield 12 can be moved to cover the saw blade for protecting the operator from flying wood shavings during sawing operation, the cover shield 12 is not detachable from the supporting member 11 and may therefore interfere with the replacement of the saw blade.